Ground Zero
by Boys Do Like Girls
Summary: Cole MacGrath confronts Kessler for his crimes at Ground Zero. Betrayed and angry, Cole gets ready to fight to the death, as two worlds collide. An redoing of the fight between Kessler and Cole using some good old right hooks, some inspiration from Push and a whole load of cool, electrically charged punches. Just a beginning and a fight. No full story.


**Just doing this for fun. I thought the fight in inFamous was okay, but it could have been better. So I threw this together. Please review if you want the next half. **

Cole MacGrath stepped up into the crater that was Ground Zero. It was a large mass of broken stone, with buses sticking out of the ground, broken wires with sparkling hints of electricity lying on the grey rubble and in the middle, a wedge of the old road, circular and rising above the crater. It was on that exact spot there that Ray Sphere had activated, ending Cole's past life forever. He was still trying to come to terms with it all, even though it had been nearly a month now. It was such a short time ago. He remembered beers on Zeke's roof, kissing Trish…

Cole thrust the memories aside. They were too painful. But now, he had the chance to confront the man responsible. He started walking up the ramp like rubble structure that led to the top where Kessler was waiting. The other man glanced over at Cole, as his white trench coat was caught in the light wind. The metal plates covering his chest and arm glinted darkly, and his wrinkled face studied Cole with the same intensity as it had the first time they met. He turned to face the other conduit, brushing off the sleeves of his coat. Cole himself was dressed in his old messenger jacket, with dark jeans and trainers. The contrast couldn't have been more apparent.

'Cole MacGrath,' Kessler began as Cole reached the top of the circular outcrop. His voice was deep and reverberating, and old. It grated a little with an ashy feel. 'Here we are at the start; where it all began.'

Cole's anger was rising even as the other man talked. 'Why?' he asked shortly.

'Do you need a reason?'

'No, but you do.'

Kessler smirked. 'It doesn't matter now.'

'Why wouldn't it!' Cole exploded. 'You keep telling me you have a plan, but here you are speaking your bullshit, like always!'

'You aren't ready.'

'You killed Trish!'

'I had to!'

'That isn't good enough.'

'No, it isn't, but there's nothing you can do about it, Cole. She's dead. It's over.'

'Not yet. It ends with your death.'

'How cliché, Cole.' But before Kessler could even finish Cole tackled him off the edge and they fell, landing hard on the rocky ground in a burst of electricity.

Pain exploded through Cole's body and he struggled to his feet. Kessler was already up and advancing. With his anger surging through him Cole stood to face him, launching an electrically charged punch into Kessler's face. To Cole's surprise, the older man caught it easily and kicked MacGrath in the stomach, sending him flying in a burst of white sparks.

Cole fell back, winded. His vision was popping from the blow. How can he hit so hard? The younger conduit stood and tried to raise his guard but Kessler launched a devastating blow into Cole's stomach. He let out a gasp of air and Kessler spun, sweeping his leg and jumping, bringing his fist down into Cole's middle and slamming him into the ground. Cole let out a cry and fell back, pain rippling through his body from the power of the enforced fall. He groaned, expecting another punch but Kessler had stepped back, walking away and brushing off his coat.

'Your mother told her friends you were a teacher, you know. She was always ashamed of what you really did.'

Painful memories spiked through Cole and he struggled to his feet.

'Good, you're up. Come on, Cole. You can do much better than this.'

The younger man felt his anger surge through his body again, washing away his pain and fear. With a cry he launched a bolt of crackling blue lightening from his hand but to his dismay Kessler deflected it easily, back into Cole. It struck his shoulder with the force of a sledgehammer and he spun back, ripping his jacket as he fell back onto the rocky ground. Blood trickled out of small cuts. His body felt like it was on fire. His jacket was scorched from where it had been hit.

With growl he raised himself again and ran, launching an attack of pure force. The blue, surging light hit Kessler and he stumbled, holding a side of the massive central outcrop for support and then throwing out a huge beam of electric energy. Cole was near him now, and in a surge of adrenaline he rolled under it, leapt off the ground, and sprang off the side of the outcrop as Kessler tried to punch him, kicking the other conduit in the face.

Kessler fell back, blood running from a split lit. His white coat was spotted with red now. 'Is that it?'

With a roar Cole rushed forward, but Kessler dodged the first punch easily, countering into his opponent's stomach and then whipping an uppercut into Cole's face. With a quick movement, MacGrath dodged and whipped his fist across Kessler's face. The old conduit growled as he stepped back, his eyes alive with fury.

'You'll pay for that one.' He flicked his hand and a blast of force threw Cole into the side of the outcrop. With a flick of his wrist a tendril of electricity, like a whip, sprang out, cutting Cole's cheek before yanking him down, and ripping the front of his jacket. MacGrath fell to the ground but rolled as another bolt of white lightning sprang from Kessler's hand. Cole pointed at a wire by Kessler's feet and it leapt up, the electricity connecting and surging through the other conduit. He let out a scream, and pure energy threw Cole back, up off the ground into the outcrop before slamming back into the rocky floor.

Cole looked up in a red daze and saw a rippling surge of white energy rushing towards him. In a desperate move he dived over it as he landed, Kessler delivered a brutal kick into his head. Cole's vision went blurry, and he fell onto his back. Cole tried to get up, but his enemy launched himself down trying to get his hand connected with Cole's face.

MacGrath caught it, but his strength was lagging and fire rushed through his limbs. He couldn't hold it off. Kessler's might was amazing and he pushed down as Cole tried to vain to push him off. Kessler's hand, his metal one, rushed down and images of Trish rushed through Cole's mind in a blur of emotion before it connected with his face.

**Please review if you want the next part! **


End file.
